


Miłosne chwile, które ukształtowały kobietę

by Kafian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-War, Reader is a muggle, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, Slow Updates, Tags May Change, ewentualne shipy dodam wraz z kolejnymi rozdziałami
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Reader jest mugolem, żyjącym w bogatym hrabstwie Royal Tunbridge Wells.Jak dotąd, swoje życie poświęcała sztuce, która jednocześnie była jej głównym źródłem dochodu. Wystawiała swoje prace w londyńskim muzeum, gdzie znawcy sztuki kupowali je za cenę wynegocjowaną przez jej menadżera.Pewnego dnia była świadkiem zagorzałej walki, w której trakcie pomogła tajemniczemu mężczyźnie. Zaowocowało to tym, że pierwszego września znalazła się w pociągu, prowadzącym do Hogwartu — Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa.





	1. Gdzie zawozisz szemranego mężczyznę do swojego domu.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neni_Northug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neni_Northug/gifts).



> Wszelkie komentarze, krytyka i rady są mile widziane!
> 
> Nie jestem zbyt doświadczona w pisaniu x readerów, jednak mój bro nalegał, tak więc, przedstawiam Wam rozdział stworzony w jeden późny wieczór!
> 
>  **Krótkie info:**  
>  [__] - Tu wstawiasz tylko swoje imię.  
> [__][__] - Tutaj swoje imię i nazwisko.  
> [ _przykładowy tekst_ ] - a tutaj to, czego wymaga od Ciebie tekst w nawiasie.
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że wszystko jest zrozumiałe, jeśli jednak nie, to proszę dać mi znać w komentarzu! ;-;

    [__] zatrzasnęła drzwi swojego Land Rovera Discovery, po czym przekręciła kluczyki w stacyjce, aby następnie wyjechać z podjazdu. Jej celem było Mall Galleries, znajdujące się w centrum Londynu, dokąd nie miała specjalnie daleko.

Kobieta spojrzała się w lusterko, upewniając się, że na tylnym siedzeniu dalej spoczywało jej starannie zabezpieczone, nowe dzieło. Była z niego niesamowicie dumna i byłaby bardzo niezadowolona, gdyby chociaż najmniejsza rysa czy wklęśnięcie w płótnie, zniszczyłoby tak starannie odmierzoną przez nią perfekcję.

Otóż [__] odkąd tylko skończyła liceum, wiedziała, jak jej przyszłość będzie wyglądać. Otaczała się sztuką na każdym kroku, jej dom był tego idealnym przykładem! Wszelkie wypatrzone obrazy ulubionych malarzy miały swoje honorowe miejsca z przyczepionymi zawieszkami u dołu z informacjami, kiedy dokonała zakupu, czyje to dzieło i o jakim tytule. Czasem pozwalała sobie na udekorowanie pustych kątów małymi rzeźbami, pasującymi kolorystycznie do reszty jej płótna, którym często nazywała swój dom. Również jej pracownia, znajdująca się na strychu, wrzała od kolorów zimnych po ciepłe. Plamy na podłodze dodawały abstrakcyjności, płótna puste trzymała w obszernej szafie, by zachować je czyste i nietknięte, natomiast te w połowie zamalowane i niedokończone kładła pod ścianą lub na półkach. Na środku pomieszczenia znajdowała się duża, [rodzaj drewna] sztaluga, na którą w ciągu dnia padało światło słoneczne z okna naprzeciwko, ciągnące się od podłogi po sufit. [__], co wieczór siadała na stołku z pędzlem w dłoni i [Twój ulubiony napój] na kredensie obok, odpływając w inny, lepszy świat. W ten, który stara się urzeczywistnić poprzez wyciąganie swojej wyobraźni na płótno. Czasem nawet maluje z przymkniętymi oczami, pozwalając sobie na wpadnięcie w trans, ciesząc się i chłonąc przyjemność z tych spokojnych chwili. Były to dla niej wieczory idealne, z dala od zgiełku miasta, czy problemów, które sprawiali jej niektórzy ludzie. Nie narzekała na nich jednak tak często, w końcu dzięki nim miała z czego żyć – to oni kupowali jej dzieła.

[__] nie miała zbyt wielu przyjaciół, jednak tych, co potrafili z nią wytrzymać i dzielili jej pasje, jak i zainteresowania i większość poglądów – traktowała z wielkim szacunkiem. Była przy nich, gdy ci tego potrzebowali, starała się doradzić, gdy ci nie byli w stanie trzeźwo i logicznie myśleć oraz najzwyczajniej opiekowała się nimi, tak jak najlepsi przyjaciele to robią.

[__] stanęła gwałtownie na zielonym światłem, gdy przed jej oczami mignęło coś czarnego, średnich rozmiarów. Z przekleństwem na ustach rozejrzała się za rozmazaną postacią, jednak nigdzie jej nie dojrzała. Może pies jej przeskoczył przez maskę i nawet tego nie zauważyła? Albo kruk przeleciał, jakby zwiastował jej niechybną śmierć? [__] nie wiedziała, co z jej domysłów mogło być prawdą, więc gdy tylko usłyszała, że kierowca granatowej Toyoty za nią się już bardzo niecierpliwił, ponownie ruszyła w drogę, uprzednio przez pół otwartą szybę pokazując mu środkowy palec. Miała tylko nadzieję, że gość nie był potencjalnym kupcem jej dzieł.

* * *

  
— Wierzę, iż cena obrazu, namalowanego po wielkim i jakże smutnym rozstaniu z kochankiem, który w przeokropny sposób zdradził, a następnie porzucił autorkę tegoż dzieła, jest adekwatna do przelanych emocji i spędzonego czasu nad nim, rozumie mnie państwo? — [__] stała niedaleko swojego menadżera i grupki ludzi, którzy wpatrywali się w jej dzieło, zastanawiając się nad słowami mężczyzny.

Nie potrafiła się nadziwić, jak za każdym razem ten facet potrafił wciskać takie kity kupcom, którzy to wszystko łykali, jak gdyby brakowało im własnych emocjonalnych uniesień i przeżyć, dlatego też musieli nacieszyć się tymi okupującymi farby z płótna. Stwierdzając w myślach, że już wystarczająco długo nastała się przy publiczności, wyjęła z ust [Twój ulubiony lizak/cukierek] i wyrzuciła go do kosza, stojącego w kącie sali. Nie mogła przesadzać z ilością spożywanego cukru, bo znowu zaczną ją boleć zęby. Skręciła w korytarz obok, prowadzący do toalet dla odwiedzających galerię. Nie mogła się już doczekać, gdy całe to targowanie o cenę się skończy i będzie mogła wrócić do domu i świętego spokoju.

Po wyjściu z kabiny podeszła do umywalki, by umyć dłonie i wypróbować to nowe mydło o truskawkowym zapachu, o którym powiedziała jej jedna ze starszych sprzątaczek tej galerii, gdy mijała ją godzinę wcześniej przy wejściu do budynku. Taki rodzaj staruszek uwielbiała i mogłaby z nimi rozmawiać dniami i nocami jak ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Po wytarciu trochę szorstkich palców od codziennego trzymania twardego drewna poprawiła swoją fryzurę i wygładziła ubranie, a następnie wyszła z pomieszczenia.

Nie spodziewała się jednak, że jedna wizyta w toalecie, zakończy się dla niej przeniesieniem do alternatywnej rzeczywistości.

Tak przynajmniej pomyślała z początku, gdy zauważyła, jak cały korytarz diametralnie się zmienił i wszędzie panował półmrok i dymiło się z kilku obrazów, wiszących na ścianach. Oj, miała nadzieję, że jej żyje i ma się dobrze!

[__] pobiegła w miejsce, w którym wcześniej stała i zauważyła walczących ze sobą ludzi, wszędzie migały kolorowe światła, a postacie ubrane na czarno i z maskami na twarzach wykrzykiwały jakieś łacińskie słowa, które w tym momencie dla kobiety nie miały żadnego sensu. Przemierzając podłogę na klęczkach, próbując jednocześnie dostać się do swojego, jeszcze nieuszkodzonego obrazu, i przy okazji nie zostać zauważoną przez — prawdopodobnie — sektę, czuła, że nie powinna dzisiaj była wychodzić z domu. Nic dobrego z tego nie wyszło!

Gdy udało się jej owinąć płótno w szmatę, którą przed wystawą wcisnęła na siłę do torebki, rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Prawie nie krzyknęła ze zdziwienia, po tym, jak przed jej oczami przeleciała czarna postać i uderzyła głową w ścianę za nią.

— Cholera… — wybełkotał mężczyzna, jak [__] stwierdziła po jego głosie.

Chwytając mocno obraz w swoje ramiona, podreptała na klęczkach do nieznajomego, zostawiając za sobą wszelkie instynkty samozachowawcze. Powinna jak najszybciej się zmyć z tego miejsca, jednak ciekawość wygrała nad strachem.

— Pomóc panu może? — [__] zapytała, szturchając prawdopodobnego członka sekty z łokcia. Może, jak się jej poszczęści, to nie zostanie oddana w ofierze Szatanowi.

Zanim mężczyzna zdołał wyjść z szoku, w hali pojawiły się znikąd kolejne dziwnie ubrane osoby, ale tym razem ich twarze były widoczne. [__] nie miała pojęcia, co to za niecodzienne spotkanie, jednak w myślach bluźniła, iż musiało ono wypaść, akurat w dzień, gdy miała dostać porządną wypłatę.

— Muszę się stąd wydostać — odparł, próbując nie brzmieć zbyt desperacko, jednak nie przeszło to uwadze [__].

— W takim razie chodź za mną i nie rzuć się znowu na ścianę — nakazała prześmiewczo, dalej mocno ściskając swoje niesprzedane dzieło.

Wbrew pozorom, nie tak ciężko było się wydostać z tej ciemni, która wcześniej była galerią. [__] bywała w tym miejscu tak często, że znała już na pamięć koniugację wszystkich korytarzy.

Gdy wyszli głównymi drzwiami, przechodnie gapili się na nich krzywo, a zwłaszcza na szemranego gościa w czerni, który zmęczonym i niezbyt prostym krokiem, podążał za kobietą, która biegła z owiniętym obrazem w szmatę i kluczykami z auta w dłoniach. Przekręcając kluczyki w stacyjce oraz upewniając się, że jej dzieło jest bezpiecznie usytuowane na tylnym siedzeniu, a mężczyzna w czarnym odzieniu siedział obok niej na miejscu pasażera – przez myśl [__] przeszło, że z boku najpewniej wyglądali, jakby obrabowali galerię sztuki z najdroższego arcydzieła.

Za każdym razem, gdy stawała na czerwonym świetle, stukała palcami w kierownicę i spoglądała podejrzliwie na siedzącego już, bez swojej maski, czarnowłosego mężczyznę. Dopiero teraz wrócił do niej zdrowy rozsądek i zaczęła mieć obawy co do intencji nieznajomego. Dlaczego uczestniczył w tej dziwnej walce? Stał po stronie prawa czy występku? Skąd się tak właściwie pojawił on, jak i cała reszta ludzi, posługującej się kawałkami patyków, dzięki którym powstawały te kolorowe smugi światła? Kim w ogóle był mężczyzna, który w obecnym stanie wyglądał, jak szemrany bezdomny prosto z londyńskich slumsów?

— Zielone już jest. — [__] usłyszała zachrypnięty głos, który pomógł jej wrócić do tej deszczowej rzeczywistości, którą było jej rodzinne hrabstwo, Royal Tunbridge Wells.

* * *

Gdy tylko dotarli na miejsce, [__] pośpiesznie otworzyła drzwi swojego domu, popychając, niezbyt delikatnie, swojego niespodziewanego gościa do środka. Uprzednio zamknęła garaż, więc nie musiała się martwić, że coś stanie się z jej cennym obrazem, mógł na razie odpocząć w najlepsze, podczas gdy [__] zajmie się bezimiennym gościem.

— Bardzo nalegam, aby wziął pan prysznic, mam dużo plam w swoim domu, jednak nie chciałabym, by dołączyły do nich te z krwii. — Po zdjęciu butów, kobieta pokazała czarnowłosemu drzwi łazienki.  — Przyniosę panu jakieś ubrania na zmianę, chociaż nie jestem pewna czy cokolwiek będzie co najmniej blisko pana rozmiaru — rzuciła, nie przemyślając uprzednio swojej wypowiedzi, przez co poczuła się trochę zażenowana zaistniałą sytuacją.

— Nie będzie to potrzebne. — Stała tak przez chwilę, nie dowierzając. — Proszę mi zaufać.

Po tych słowach mężczyzna zniknął za drzwiami, a [__] nie wiedząc, za co innego się wziąć, ruszyła do kuchni przygotować jakiś, mało wymagający umiejętności kulinarnych, posiłek.

* * *

Stół zastawiony, ciepły obiad podany, a herbata z miodem roznosiła przyjemny zapach po jadalni. [__] była bardzo z siebie zadowolona i usiadła na krześle, czekając w ciszy, aż mężczyzna wyjdzie z łazienki. W sumie mogła włączyć radio albo gramofon, który dostała w spadku od ojca. Chociaż tak szczerze miała już powoli dość słuchania tych samych piosenek z winyli, ale nie miała zbytnio ochoty na szał zakupów i dzikie poszukiwania dobrej muzyki. O wiele bardziej wolała zająć czymś pożyteczniejszym, co przyniesie jej pieniądze na spłatę kolejnych rachunków.

Po chwili usłyszała kroki z korytarza i do pomieszczenia zawitał ponownie tajemniczy nieznajomy. Wygląd o niebo lepiej bez tych łachmanów na sobie.

— Skąd pan je wziął? — zapytała zdziwiona [__] wskazując dłońmi na to, co mężczyzna miał na sobie. A mianowicie czarną koszulę, z rozpiętym jednym górnym guzikiem, tego samego koloru spodniami i ciemnozielonym paskiem.

— Miałem je ubrane pod swoim płaszczem — wyjaśnił krótko, a następnie zasiadł obok [__] przy stole.

Ach, czyli według niego ta czarna, połatana w kilku miejscach i poszarpana u dołu peleryna była płaszczem? Doprawdy, interesujące.

* * *

— Jak się pan nazywa? — zapytała, przerywając długą ciszę, w której spędzili cały posiłek.

— Severus Snape — odparł po chwili wahania, a następnie został odprowadzony do drzwi przez [__], która była dość niezadowolona z powodu tego, że nie dowiedziała się niczego od niego. — A pani?

— [__] [__] — przedstawiła się z uśmiechem na twarzy, chcąc, choć odrobinę rozluźnić napiętą atmosferę, która otaczała ich, niczym chmara komarów latem przy nocnym jeziorze.

— Przyjemność było panią poznać — przemówił ponownie, a jego lewa brew lekko drgnęła w dość niepokojący sposób. — Dziękuję za pomoc i smaczny posiłek, jednak będę już wracał do siebie.

Skinął kobiecie głową i jego dłoń już sięgała klamki, gdy nagle mężczyzna gwałtownie się odwrócił i przystawił [__] do skroni czubek specyficznie wyrzeźbionego kawałka drewna. [__] stała całkowicie rozluźniona, nie dając się zastraszyć, jeśli faktycznie była to jakiegoś nowego rodzaju broń, o której istnieniu wcześniej nie miała zielonego pojęcia. Patrzyła się prosto w czarne oczy mężczyzny, czekając na jego najmniejszy ruch bądź sygnał, wskazujący na to, iż chciał ją skrzywdzić.

Nic takiego jednak nie nadeszło, a po krótkiej chwili Snape wyszedł z jej domu tak cicho i ledwo zauważalnie jak cień, który dzisiejszego ranka przemknął [__] przed szybą samochodu.

[__] odetchnęła z ulgą i po sprzątnięciu brudnych naczyń ze stołu, wspięła się schodami do góry, by w spokoju przemyśleć to, co ją dzisiaj spotkało.

Jakim cudem z dnia na dzień jej życie mogło przestać być tak spokojną oazą, jakim zwykło być? Może miała omamy, a to wszystko było tylko jednym, wielkim żartem ze strony jej menadżera?

A może jednak faktycznie trafiła do alternatywnego świata?


	2. Gdzie po tygodniu ciszy nastaje burza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny ~~krótki~~ rozdział! Muszę się na nowo rozkręcić z pisaniem, jednak ciężko to zrobić, gdy jest się w klasie maturalnej ;-;  
>  Pozdrawiam przyszłych maturzystów 2k19!
> 
>  _Przypomnienie:_  
>  [__] - Twoje imię
> 
> Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania! ♥

W Royal Tunbridge Wells nastał lipcowy, słoneczny poranek, gdzie światło przedostawało się swobodnie poprzez najmniejsze luki w okiennych zasłonach mieszkańców, a wesoło brzmiący śpiew ptaków, budził dzieci, które po ponownym przykryciu się kołdrą – szybko zasypiały. Ich rodzice natomiast spieszno popijali pierwszą kawę, której zadaniem było wybudzić ich z wczesnego otępienia.

  
[__] jako jedna z niewielu w sąsiedztwie wyjątkowo wcześnie zaczynała swój dzień. Nie lubiła tracić cennych godzin, gdyż wolała spędzić je przed płótnem, aniżeli leżąc bezczynnie w łóżku. Tak więc, po śniadaniu i przejrzeniu gazety rozdawanej od dwóch lat przez tego samego chłopaka, wzięła się za porządki swojej pracowni. Dzięki menadżerowi w południe była umówiona z trzema nowymi klientami. Dlatego też postanowiła wysprzątać całe mieszkanie, wyrównać ramy obrazów, wiszących na ścianach w salonie, aby wszystko wyglądało wprost perfekcyjnie.  


* * *

  
Po kilku godzinach [__] udało się ogarnąć cały ten rozgardiasz, z którego uprzednio nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy. Mopem przemyła na szybko podłogi, ścierką starła widoczny kurz na półkach, a sprężonym powietrzem pozbyła się resztek, zalegających w kątach. Otworzyła również okna na oścież, by przewietrzyć porządnie cały dom. Z zadowoleniem weszła do nieskazitelnie czystej łazienki i w ramach relaksu, zaplanowała zanurzyć się w wannie wypełnionej ciepłą wodą z bąbelkami.

 

Ledwo przeleżała dziesięć minut, gdy usłyszała donośne pukanie z parteru. Czyżby zepsuł jej się dzwonek do drzwi? Ostatnio dopiero co go wymieniała! Chyba będzie musiała po raz kolejny złożyć zażalenie.

Po ciężkim westchnieniu spłukała z siebie całą pianę i wyszła z wanny, zakładając swój czarny, puszysty szlafrok. Mokre włosy owinęła ręcznikiem w turban i wyszła w pośpiechu do przedpokoju, nie chcąc kazać dłużej na siebie czekać gościom.

— Witam, panowie to pewnie z firmy Ars Longer, zesłani przez Alberta Henry’ego Bell-Wilsona? — Uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie i otworzyła szerzej drzwi. — Śmiało, proszę wejść i rozgościć się w salonie, zaraz do państwa zejdę, tylko się przebiorę.  


[__] pognała po schodach na górę do sypialni i czym prędzej założyła na siebie bardziej reprezentatywne ubrania. Nie spodziewała się, że nowi klienci tak szybko do niej zawitają! Czemu menedżer nie powiadomił jej o dokładnej godzinie spotkania? Będzie musiała go upomnieć!

Zbiegła na dół i zatrzymała się we framudze drzwi, prowadzących do przestronnego salonu. Zdziwiła się, że mężczyźni ubrani byli w dokładnie takie same garnitury, jednak może była to jakaś zasada w ich firmie? Albo motto równości wśród pracowników? Tego nie wiedziała, jednak jeszcze bardziej zaskoczyło ją ich zachowanie. Otóż jeden z panów dotykał palcem obraz, przedstawiający rudowłosą walkirię, wojującą na skrzydlatym, czarnym rumaku. Przejechał po włóczni, którą trzymała bogini, by następnie kilka razy stuknąć w jej tarczę, jak gdyby spodziewał się, że wtedy ją upuści. [__] stłumiła dłonią chichot, nie chcąc swoim zachowaniem nikogo urazić.

— Specyficzne, ale wykonanie porządne — skomentował, gdy odwrócił się twarzą do [__], która nie ruszyła się z miejsca, nawet gdy pozostali mężczyźni zasiedli na kanapie pod ścianą, wciąż się rozglądając.

— Co ma pan na myśli, mówiąc „specyficzne”? — zapytała, po czym podeszła do obrazu, ponieważ klient ponownie spojrzał na jej dzieło, będąc wyraźnie nim zafascynowanym.

Zmarszczył on niezrozumiale brwi, najwyraźniej jednak po chwili sobie coś przypomniał i wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał, a nawet uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

— Gdyż kobieta ta walczy w powietrzu i to na zwykłym koniu, nie skrzydlatym, czy innej rasy zdolnej do latania. — Wzruszył ramionami i dołączył do swoich kolegów po fachu, nieprzejmujący się kobietą, którą wprowadził w chwilowe osłupienie.

— Faktycznie, nie pomyślałam o tym — wymamrotała pod nosem i stanęła przed swoimi gośćmi. — Nie chcą może panowie czegoś do picia? Kawy, herbaty? A może czegoś mocniejszego? — dodała, będąc rozbawioną reakcją okularnika, który na ostatnią propozycję wydał się bardziej ożywiony perspektywą tegoż spotkania i już chciał przemówić, jednak ktoś mu przerwał.

— Herbata wystarczy — odpowiedział mężczyzna siedzący na fotelu obok, najbardziej napakowany i najwyższy z nich wszystkich, a materiał garnituru wyraźnie opinał się na jego mięśniach, jak gdyby z premedytacją zakupił rozmiar mniejszy.  


[__] podreptała do kuchni i zajęła się szybkim przygotowaniem napojów. Już po dziesięciu minutach wyszła z tacką, na której znajdowało się pięć kolorowych kubków, z których wydobywał się przyjemny aromat owocowej herbaty.

Gdy weszła z powrotem do salonu, ciche rozmowy mężczyzn ucichły, jednak [__] nie przejęła się tym zbytnio, uważając, że po prostu rozprawiali o potencjalnych kupnach jej dzieł i cenach, które mogli zaproponować i nie być stratnymi. [__] osobiście nigdy nie obserwowała statystyk, ciągle zmieniających się na rynku i pozostawiała ten obowiązek swojemu menedżerowi, który momentami gubił włosy z głowy ze stresu, że przez ignorancję [__] w końcu się zadłużą, bądź będą stratni kilka miesięcy z rzędu, na co całkowicie nie mogli sobie pozwolić.

— A więc drodzy panowie — odchrząknęła, gdy zasiadła na ciemnoczerwonej kanapie naprzeciwko swoich gości. — Jakie obrazy przykuły państwa szczególną uwagę? — Obejrzeli się po sobie lekko zdezorientowani, z wyjątkiem pana postawnego, który dalej beznamiętnie przyglądał się [__].

Niezrażona kobieta wyprostowała się trochę i ponownie przemówiła:

— Wierzę, iż zapoznali się państwo z moimi dziełami, zamieszczonymi na oficjalnej stronie internetowej, stworzonej przez Alberta Henry’ego Bell-Wilsona, mojego menedżera? — zapytała poważnie, po czym widząc ich beznamiętne miny, poczuła się trochę zawiedziona i urażona nieprofesjonalnością tejże firmy. — W takim razie zapraszam do pracowni, pokażę państwu trochę moich prac.

  
[__] prowadziła ich przez korytarze, w których omawiała tematykę wiszących na ścianach malowideł, jak i również malutkich rzeźb, stojących na półkach, które nigdy nie ujrzały muzealnych wystaw. Następnie przeszli do jej pracowni na piętrze, gdzie dosłownie wszędzie walały się obrazy skończone, czekające jedynie na włożenie do ramy, te w połowie zmalowane, które były w trakcie schnięcia, jak i płótna z zaledwie samym, ledwo widocznym dla oka szkicem. Pewna siebie [__] przeszła na sam środek pomieszczenia, obserwując, jak mężczyźni z zainteresowaniem oglądali każde dzieło z osobna.

— Takich to kupiłbym z dziesięć — skomentował okularnik, pokazując na wiszący w kącie sporych rozmiarów portret długowłosego blondyna ze srebrną koroną na głowie, siedzącego dumnie na drogo zdobionym, ciemnozielonym fotelu. W lewej dłoni trzymał on laskę, której zakończenie składało się z czarnej czaszki.  Prawa natomiast, jakby zastygła w trakcie głaskania głowy węża zbożowego, który gdyby mógł, wydawałby z siebie pełne zadowolenia syknięcia. Wokół siedziska władcy znajdowało się wiele pomniejszych gadów, a przy dokładniejszej obserwacji, w tle możliwe było ujrzenie zarysu bazyliszka, spokojnie leżącego za postaciami z pierwszego planu.

— Bardzo miło mi to słyszeć — rzekła zadowolona [__], podchodząc do okularnika. — Wykonałam to za pomocą farb olejnych, z użyciem noży malarskich i szorstkich szmatek, dlatego też trzymam ten obraz za szklaną ramą, by nie dostał się do niego kurz, ani żaden inny brud, który zniszczyłby efekt końcowy, nad którym pracowałam kilka dobrych miesięcy.

Mężczyzna kiwnął ze zrozumieniem i uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, po czym odszedł w stronę swojego szefa (przynajmniej tak [__] podejrzewała, że napakowany gość nim był).  


Po krótkich oględzinach zeszli ponownie do salonu, w którym zrobiło się dość chłodno, więc [__] zamknęła wszystkie okna. Następnie usiadła ponownie na kanapie i czekała cierpliwie, popijając zimną już herbatę, aż klienci dojdą do porozumienia i wybiorą jakieś jej dzieła. Miała nadzieję na naprawdę dobry biznes, bo po ostatniej rozróbie w pobliskim muzeum, ludzie rzadko tam chodzą z obawy o kolejne nieprzyjemne katastrofy.

Po chwili usłyszała głośne i dość irytująco brzmiące chrząknięcie, które wyrwało ją z zamyślenia. Spojrzała się na sprawcę tego dźwięku i uniosła brwi w geście oczekiwania.

— Zanim przejdziemy do podpisania umowy i dokonania zakupu, chciałbym poruszyć pewną kwestię — przemówił tęgi mężczyzna, uważnie przyglądając się [__]. — Czy miała pani kontakt z Severusem Snapem? Pytam, ponieważ jest on właścicielem konkurencyjnej firmy i nie chcielibyśmy kupować obrazów z tego samego źródła, co on. — Głos jego był poirytowany i nasączony niewytłumaczalną złością, której kobieta nie rozumiała i obawiała się w tym samym momencie.

— Nie… nie sądzę, bym znała kogoś o takim nazwisku. — Nie była pewna, czemu skłamała, jednak intuicja podpowiadała jej, że lepiej udawać, że nigdy nie przyprowadziła do domu żadnego szemranego typa, który w podziękowaniu przystawił jej patyk do gardła.

— Hmm… w takim razie możemy przejść do umowy, jeśli pani takową posiada oczywiście. — Posłał jej wyzywające spojrzenie, które [__] ani trochę się nie spodobało, aż przeszedł ją nieprzyjemny dreszcz, więc czym prędzej wstała z zamiarem pójścia po papiery do swojej pracowni. Nie dotarła tam jednak, gdyż wchodząc po niedawno co odkurzonych schodach, została czymś mocno trafiona w plecy i gwałtownie upadła, uderzając się w głowę w taki sposób, że momentalnie straciła przytomność.  


* * *

 

— Słyszysz mnie? — [__] usłyszała czyjś głos, jednak jeszcze nie do końca kontaktowała, by zrozumieć sens tychże słów. — Pamiętasz cokolwiek?

Zmęczona [__] zmrużyła oczy i złapała się za głowę, próbując połączyć fakty w trakcie, gdy widoczność powoli się jej wyostrzała. Poczuła dłoń na swoich zbolałych plecach, gdy powoli starała się usiąść i lekko zadrżała, dalej nie wiedząc, z kim miała do czynienia.

— Co się stało? — wybełkotała, pocierając knykciami zapuchnięte oczy, po czym rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, zdając sobie sprawę, że leżała wcześniej na kanapie. Gdy odwróciła głowę, zauważyła Severusa, który stał nad nią i dokładnie się jej przyglądał.

— Została pani napadnięta przez – jak zapewne pani sądziła – swoich klientów, którymi jednakże nie byli — wyjaśnił, podając jej szklankę wody i opakowanie tabletek przeciwbólowych, które najwyraźniej znalazł w jednej z szafek w kuchni.

— Dziękuję — wymamrotała, po czym wzięła jedną i popiła ją wodą, mając nadzieję, że ból szybko minie i będzie ponownie zdolna do trzeźwego myślenia. — A gdzie oni teraz są? I kim tak naprawdę byli?

— Zapewne zajmuje się nimi policja i to ona dowiedzie, kim byli i co zamierzali uczynić — stwierdził krótko, nie zdradzając żadnych szczegółów, co ani trochę nie spodobało się [__], która wstała ze swojego miejsca, lekko się przy tym zataczając. Mężczyzna złapał ją za łokieć i uniósł jedną brew, jak gdyby niemo wyrażając swoją dezaprobatę.

— A skąd pan się tutaj wziął? — zapytała, gdy odzyskała już równowagę i stanęła o własnych siłach.

— Planowałem dzisiaj panią odwiedzić, więc ruszyłem w drogę z godzinę temu, a w momencie, gdy chciałem zapukać, usłyszałem krzyki, które mocno mnie zaniepokoiły — odpowiedział, a jego wzrok na chwilę spoczął na korytarzu, prowadzącym do wyjścia. — Wyważyłem pani drzwi, za co bardzo przepraszam, jednak zdołałem je ponownie wstawić na miejsce.

— Nic się nie stało, nie drzwi są teraz moim priorytetem. — [__] machnęła na to ręką i wzruszyła ramionami. — Muszę zadzwonić do menadżera i zapytać, o której ci prawdziwi klienci mieli do mnie zawitać. — Przeszła kilka kroków, gdy usłyszała dzwonek, którego dźwięk rozległ się po domu. Czyli jednak on działał!

— Najwyraźniej wykonanie telefonu będzie już zbędne — skomentował mężczyzna, poprawiając rękaw swojej marynarki.

— Może pan zostać — powiedziała z wahaniem, po chwili dodając: — Oczywiście, tylko jeśli pan chce.

Snape skinął jej powoli głową, po czym [__] ruszyła żwawo do drzwi. Witając się z wąsatym staruszkiem i jego dużo młodszą żoną, usłyszała trzask i wystraszyła się, że czarnowłosy przez przypadek coś zbił. Jednak gdy zaprowadziła dwójkę gości do salonu, nie było po nim ani śladu.

 

Zniknął.


	3. Gdy pewien jegomość niespodziewanie wraca z wojny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W końcu wróciło mi nieco weny do tego fika i dałam radę dokończyć pisać ten 3 rozdział. 
> 
> Teraz już powinno pójść z górki (ale dalej będą slow updates, proszę nie spodziewać się po mnie cudu).
> 
> Betowała wytrwała [Neni_Northug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neni_Northug), której również dedykuję tego fika (bo tylko to mnie motywuje do dalszego pisania go).

    Wracając z zakupów, [__] przy okazji zahaczyła o kiosk, by zakupić gazetę, gdyż nie cierpiała czytać tego szmatławca, który codziennie rano roznosił chłopiec z osiedla.  
    Będąc już w domu, z ulgą położyła ciężkie torby na kuchenny blat. Włączyła radio, aby muzyka grała w tle, podczas gdy ona zajmie się przygotowywaniem obiadu.

    Po posiłku wrzuciła naczynia do zmywarki, nie mając ochoty na zmywanie ręczne.

    Nie zdążyła, chociażby wspiąć się na pierwszy schodek, przez dźwięk dzwonka. Zanim otworzyła drzwi, chwyciła w dłonie parasolkę, stojącą w kącie przedpokoju. Wolała nie ryzykować, że po raz kolejny ktoś spróbuje ją zaatakować. Nie była bezbronną panienką, co to, to nie!

    Nacisnęła na klamkę, rozwierając z zamachem drzwi. Ściskając mocno parasolkę, zdziwiła się, widząc przed sobą Snape’a, który wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść trafionych przez piorun i doprawionych masażem z pokrzyw.

— Doprawdy, Severusie? — Jej ręce znalazły się na biodrach, po tym, jak odłożyła parasol. — Nie odwiedzasz mnie od kilku miesięcy, a jak już wracasz to w stanie, jak gdyby ktoś wyssał z ciebie duszę?

— Zdziwiłabyś się, jak blisko prawdy jesteś — odrzekł, wspominając w myślach dementorów i swoją rozprawę w Wizengamocie.  
    Był zdziwiony, że kobieta przeszła z „pana” na „ty” po tak krótkim czasie znajomości. Zrobił jednak to samo, widząc, że ta nie miała z tym żadnego problemu.

— Porozmawiamy? — zapytał, a [__] od razu się zreflektowała i wprowadziła swojego gościa do salonu, po czym pospiesznie potruchtała do kuchni, aby zrobić coś ciepłego do picia.

— Słucham — rzekła po postawieniu kubków na stolik. Dołączyła do Severusa na kanapie, będąc zwróconą w jego stronę z lekko podwiniętymi nogami, by te nie dotykały zimnych paneli.

— Zanim w jakikolwiek sposób zareagujesz na moje słowa, wiedz, że zrobiłem to tylko i wyłącznie dla twojego bezpieczeństwa…

— Co zrobiłeś? — przerwała mu, na co Severus zmarszczył brwi sfrustrowany, siłą woli powstrzymując się od warknięcia na kobietę. Musiał się uspokoić. Po całej tej wojnie i tylu latach szpiegowania był to jednak ciężki do osiągnięcia (a co dopiero do utrzymania) stan. — Przepraszam — mruknęła po chwili, najwyraźniej zdając sobie sprawę z irytacji mężczyzny.

— Zamontowałem w twoim domu specjalny alarm, który od razu poinformuje mnie, gdy ktoś spróbuje się tutaj włamać — wyznał, wciąż czując się trochę niekomfortowo z tym że w pewnym stopniu naruszył prywatność kobiety. Jednak nie mógł ryzykować, że śmierciożercy, którym udało się uciec z pola bitwy, wrócą tutaj, szukając zemsty na nim, _zdrajcy_.

— Od tego jest policja, zapomniałeś? — palnęła, nie rozumiejąc powagi mężczyzny, który wyglądał, jakby odwiedził stypę na dwieście osób, a nie jej mieszkanie.

— Policji sporo zajmie dotarcie na miejsce, a ja jestem w stanie pojawić się w ułamku sekundy — zapewnił, nie chcąc by [__] kazała mu usunąć zabezpieczenia.

    Kobieta jednak nie wyglądała na przekonaną. Jej podejrzliwość najwyraźniej osiągnęła apogeum, gdy ton jej głosu przestał być tak uprzejmy i zabarwiony optymizmem.

— Kim ty do cholery jesteś, hm? Iluminatem? Członkiem tej chorej sekty, o której po ataku w muzeum mówili w wiadomościach? — wypytywała, snując teorie spiskowe, którymi jej dobra znajoma była tak zafascynowana.

— Nie i nie — odpowiedział cierpliwie, poprawiając mankiety swojej koszuli, a następnie sięgnął za uchwyt kubka, by posmakować ziołowej herbaty, którą [__] mu przygotowała. — Lepiej będzie, jak niektóre rzeczy pozostaną tajemnicą.

— Nie sądzę — odparła, zakładając ręce na krzyż i wpatrując się uparcie w Severusa, który tylko westchnął na jej reakcję. — Wolę poznać prawdę, a nie żyć w przekonaniu, że spodobałam się jakiemuś sataniście, który postanowił chronić mnie przed swoimi kolegami po fachu — rzekła z powagą, jednak jej naturalna aura wesołka pozostawała wciąż widoczna.

— Prawda może okazać się zbyt ciężka do zrozumienia — starał się ją przekonać, jednak na marne, bo kobieta była nieustępliwa.

— Poradzę sobie z tym — zapewniła z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Nie będziesz mogła o tym nikomu innemu powiedzieć — ostrzegł, próbując stopić jej ciekawość.

— Z natury jestem w pewnym stopniu introwertyczna, więc można powiedzieć, że trzymanie rzeczy w tajemnicy to moja specjalność. — Mrugnęła do niego, co trochę zbiło z tropu Mistrza Eliksirów, który odstawił pusty już kubek na stolik.

— Niech więc tak będzie, wyjaśnię ci wszystko. — [__] zamigotały triumfalnie oczy i skinęła Severusowi głową, by ten kontynuował.

I tak zaczął opowiadać jej o świecie, z którego istnienia nie zdawała sobie sprawy.  


* * *

  
— Czarodziej, tak? — Severus skinął jej głową, a w dłoni trzymał różdżkę, którą chwilę wcześniej pokazał kobiecie na dowód. — To wiele wyjaśnia.

— Więc, co myślisz o mojej propozycji? — zapytał po chwili, gdy ta nic więcej nie powiedziała.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że w ogóle cię nie znam, Severusie? — zapytała, jednak nie wyglądało na to, jakby w jakimkolwiek stopniu jej to przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie, czuła dreszczyk emocji na myśl o nowym miejscu i perspektywach.

— Dokładnie przed chwilą opowiedziałem ci wszystko o sobie, moim świecie i szkole, w której jako nauczyciel dużo byś zarabiała.

— Pieniądze to nie wszystko… — rzekła dumnie, jednak widząc minę mężczyzny, zaśmiała się głośno, nie mogąc dłużej ciągnąć tej farsy. — Dobrze, dobrze, w porządku, zgadzam się.

— Doskonale, a więc…

— Jednakże! — przerwała mu, całkowicie ignorując jego karcące spojrzenie. Nie była w końcu dzieckiem! — Nie mam zamiaru przerwać swojej malarskiej kariery na rzecz nauczania Mugoloznawstwa w Hogwarcie. Mam nadzieję, że się rozumiemy, prawda?

— Ależ oczywiście, [__] — zapewnił, powracając do swojego dyplomatycznego tonu. — Jako nauczyciel dostaniesz swoje własne komnaty, gdzie będziesz mogła spokojnie zajmować się swoim hobby w wolnych chwilach.

— Wspaniale — rzekła zadowolona, wstając z miejsca. — To kiedy się tam wybierzemy?

— Pierwszego września oczywiście.  


* * *

  
    Severus co kilka dni przynosił jej po kilka książek, by [__] mogła poznać świat czarodziei od wielu stron i perspektyw. Gdy czegoś nie rozumiała, robiła sobie notatki, a przy kolejnej wizycie, które składał jej czarodziej, pytała go o te rzeczy.

    W chwilach wolnych od „nauki” zajęła się paroma nowymi projektami, na które wena przyszła wraz z usłyszeniem historii od Severusa. Było to naprawdę coś wspaniałego… świat magii? Dalej ciężko było jej uwierzyć w to wszystko, jednak nie mogła zignorować wyraźnych faktów i dowodów. Severus na jej oczach pokazał kilka zaklęć, aby rozwiać wszelkie zaistniałe wątpliwości.  


    Dzień przed wyjazdem poinformowała również swojego menadżera, że wylatuje z kraju do rodziny za granicą na kilka miesięcy. Miała wrażenie, że mężczyzna dostał zawału, gdy przez słuchawkę telefonu słychać było jedynie głośne i chrapliwe oddechy. Jednak gdy wyjaśniła mu dokładnie sytuację (czyli powciskała jeszcze więcej kitu), ten uspokoił się nieco, będąc na tyle wyrozumiałym, ile był tylko w stanie. Obiecała mu, że co jakiś czas będą się spotykać i dyskutować o jej nowych projektach, jak i również tych na sprzedaż.

    Pakowanie się nie zajęło jej zbyt dużo czasu. Dwie walizki i torba podręczna. Cieszyła się, że kilka dni wcześniej zrobiła porządne zakupy. Dzięki temu miała teraz zapas farb i innych przyrządów niezbędnych do jej hobby.  


* * *

  
    Severus zjawił się z samego ranka. Tak, jak się wcześniej umówili, na peron pojechali taksówką, do której uprzednio czarodziej wpakował jej dwie walizki. Zaproponował jej, że może je zmniejszyć i nieść w swojej kieszeni. Ta, jednak kategorycznie odmówiła, mówiąc, że wtedy nie czułaby się jak podczas prawdziwej podróży. Mężczyzna jednak za nic miał jej obiekcje i zrobił to, co uważał za powinność. W takim razie, po co w ogóle pytał się o jej zdanie, co?

    Gdy dotarli na miejsce między peronem 9 a 10, Severus wyjął coś ze swojego płaszcza, a następnie odwrócił się do [__], która wpatrywała się w niego z niezrozumieniem. W dłoniach trzymał srebrny łańcuszek z jakimś kamieniem z koloru przypominającego heliodor. Bez żadnego słowa zapiął jej go na szyi, po czym minerał ten zabłysnął na krótką chwilę, po której kobieta była jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowana. Severus jednak nic jej nie wyjaśnił. Jak zwykle.

    Mężczyzna stanął pod pustą ścianą, czekając aż [__] do niego dołączy. Podeszła niepewnie, spoglądając nerwowo na Severusa, który tylko położył delikatnie dłoń na jej ramieniu. Zanim jednak kobieta mogłaby uznać to za pierwszy przyjacielski gest, z jakim się spotkała ze strony mężczyzny, ten popchnął ją lekko ku ścianie, na co zacisnęła mocno oczy, oczekując bolesnego zderzenia z cegłami.

    Jednak ku jej zdziwieniu usłyszała wokół siebie harmider: krzyczące dzieci, głośne nawoływania ich przez rodziców, oraz szuranie wózków i walizek.

    Otworzyła wreszcie oczy, które rozszerzyły się na widok czerwonego pociągu.

— Witaj na peronie 9 i 3/4 — przemówił Severus, wskazując jej dłonią tabliczkę nad nimi, gdzie faktycznie wisiał numer tejże stacji.

— Nieprawdopodobne — wymamrotała pod nosem, podążając za Severusem, który szedł, jej zdaniem, zdecydowanie za szybko. Musiała robić o wiele większe kroki, co było dość trudne w butach na (Bogu dzięki niskim!) obcasie. Tyle jej było po chęci zrobienia dobrego pierwszego wrażenia na gronie pedagogicznym, jak i samych uczniach. Będzie szczęściarą, jeśli nabawi się jedynie małych odcisków.

    Severus otworzył drzwi do pustego przedziału, od razu różdżką przywracając jej walizki do oryginalnego rozmiaru. Następnie położył je  na półkę nad siedzeniami, po czym przepuścił ją do środka. [__] rozejrzała się krótko, po czym od razu przywarła do okna, obserwując ludzi znajdujących się na zewnątrz. Będąc zwrócona tyłem do mężczyzny, nie zauważyła jego skonsternowanego spojrzenia, jednak poczuła coś dziwnego w powietrzu, a kiedy się odwróciła — faktycznie miała rację, że coś było na rzeczy. Czarodziej wykonał kilka krótkich i szybkich ruchów różdżką, a następnie zamknął za sobą drzwi przedziału. Usiadł na miejscu najdalej od okna i zagłębił się w swoją nieposiadającą napisu na okładce książce. [__] spojrzała się na niego w zamyśleniu, zastanawiając się, czy lepiej będzie, jak spróbuje zagaić jakąś rozmowę, czy może jednak przetrawi ponownie wszelkie otrzymane informacje w ciszy. Cóż, wprawdzie była przekonana, że przez ostatnie dni wypytała Severusa o wszystko, co tylko przyszło jej na myśl, mimo to jednak nie czuła się kompletnie pewna w tym obcym dla niej środowisku. Pozostało jej jedynie być dobrej myśli i podchodzić do wszystkiego optymistycznie. Jakoś to będzie, tak.

    Po jakimś czasie Severus wstał z miejsca, tym samym wyrywając [__] z zamyślenia, która nadal przyglądała się coraz to bardziej pustej stacji.

— Wybacz, że zostawiam cię samą — przemówił, chowając małą książkę do kieszeni. — Muszę jednak wybrać się na spotkanie prefektów, wyjaśnić im parę ważnych spraw.

— Rozumiem — odparła z uśmiechem, a gdy wychodził, dodała: — Powodzenia!

    I tak po raz kolejny została sama. Szybko jednak przyszedł jej do głowy pewien pomysł . Akurat, gdy pociąg ruszył, [__] wstała z miejsca, po czym stając na palcach, dosięgła zamka swojej walizki, by wyjąć z bocznej kieszeni swój rysownik wraz z ołówkiem i gumką do gumowania. Następnie wróciła na miejsce, założyła nogę na nogę, rysownik oparła o swoją udo i zaczęła szkicować, mijający krajobraz.  


* * *

  
    Po mniej więcej godzinie, gdy była już w stanie mocnego skupienia, usłyszała głos rozsuwanych drzwi do jej przedziału. Najwyraźniej nie dotarło do niej wcześniejsze pukanie. Uczniowie, którzy patrzyli na nią uważnie i jakby z nieufnością, wydawali się czekać na jej ruch. Tak więc uśmiechnęła się do nich przyjaźnie.

— Dzień dobry, mogę wam w czymś pomóc? — zapytała uprzejmie, spoglądając na kruczowłosego chłopaka, który co chwilę rozglądał się po korytarzu, jakby bał się, że ktoś na niego zaraz wyskoczy.

— Em, czy możemy tu usiąść? — zapytał wysoki, rudowłosy chłopak, który przeskakiwał spojrzeniem z [__] na dziewczynę z burzą loków na głowie, która trzymała kilka grubych książek w rękach. — Inne przedziały są zajęte, a widzi pani, Harry ma pewien problem z ludźmi niedającymi mu spokoju i…

— Oczywiście, nie widzę żadnego problemu, zapraszam! — odparła od razu, ciesząc się, że nie będzie musiała siedzieć już sama. Jakkolwiek lubiła chwile spokoju i ciszy, to jednak w nowym miejscu samotność ją dobijała.

    Dziewczyna podziękowała i ciągnąc za sobą niezdecydowanych chłopaków, weszła do przedziału, zamykając za nimi drzwi. Zasiadła następnie naprzeciwko kobiety, która przyglądała się nowo przybyłym z rosnącą ciekawością. Na sto procent byli uczniami, bo mieli na sobie te charakterystyczne szaty, jak zauważyła, cała ich trójka miała te same czerwone wstawki. Dalej nie potrafiła zapamiętać nazwy domów, jednak miała nadzieję, że z czasem jej się to uda i nie będzie wstydziła się ich wymawiać na głos ze strachu przed niepoprawną wymową.

— Jest pani nową nauczycielką Transmutacji?

    Kobieta spojrzała się na brązowowłosą uczennicę, która czekała na jej odpowiedź, dalej hardo trzymając swoje książki, które ułożyła sobie na kolanach.

— A może Obrony Przed Czarną Magią? — wtrącił się rudzielec, od razu otrzymując od dziewczyny ostre spojrzenie.

— Snape jest dalej od czarnej magii, zapomniałeś, Ron? — odparł kruczowłosy chłopak, siedzący pośrodku pozostałej dwójki. Wciąż od czasu do czasu spoglądał w stronę drzwi, ale tak poza tym wydawał się spokojny. Kobieta miała już pewne podejrzenia, kogo w tej chwili miała okazję spotkać.

— Profesor Snape — poprawiła go i wszystkie trzy spojrzenia powróciły na nią, co trochę odebrało jej pewności siebie, jednak nie zamierzała całkowicie zamilknąć. — Nazywam się [__] [__] i jestem nową nauczycielką Mugoloznawstwa.

    Na ich twarzach z początku widniało zdziwienie, jednak po kilku sekundach powrócili do siebie. Nawet uśmiechnęli się do niej! To już był krok do przodu w jej karierze nauczycielskiej, o tak. Tak dalej i może nawet nie zostanie ich najgorszym nauczycielem w całej historii szkoły.

    Trójka uczniów przedstawiła jej się kolejno, a [__] skinęła im głową, ciesząc się, że tak łatwo udało jej się nawiązać swój pierwszy kontakt z podopiecznymi.

— Jeśli mogę zapytać… — podjęła Hermiona Granger, jak kobieta się przed chwilą dowiedziała. — Co pani rysuje? — Wskazała na jej zamknięty szkicownik.

— Och. — Kobieta chwyciła go w dłoń i podała dziewczynie, która wyglądała na zdziwioną jej gestem. — Możesz go obejrzeć, jeśli chcesz! Z chęcią poznam nowe opinie na temat mojej sztuki.

    Siedzieli tak chwilę w ciszy, którą przerywało jedynie przewracanie kartek i ciche „wow!” ze strony Rona Weasleya, którego głowa znajdowała się na ramieniu lekko zarumienionej dziewczyny. Wyglądali na parę, jednak [__] nie była całkowicie pewna. Zresztą, to nie była jej sprawa, nie powinna w ogóle o tym myśleć. Zamiast tego ponownie skupiła się na ich reakcjach na jej rysunki i szkice.

— Nie myślała pani o wystawieniu swoich rysunków na aukcjach? — zapytała po chwili Hermiona, gdy oddała kobiecie jej należność.

— Ach, robię to od dawna! — odparła z uśmiechem, wspominając wszystkie wystawy, którymi zarządzał jej menadżer, gdy jej wyjątkowo nie chciało się osobiście spotykać z klientami. — Wystawiam swoje obrazy w Mall Galleries, znajdującym się w centrum Londynu.

    Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się, a brwi jej i Harry’ego Pottera uniosły się znacznie, jakby nie dowierzali własnym uszom.

— To znaczy, że pracowała pani w mugolskim świecie? — zapytała, a [__] miała wrażenie, jakby powiedziała coś, czego nie powinna. Severus jednak nie mówił jej nic o zakazie mówienia o swoim prywatnym życiu. Chyba że o czymś zapomniała, hmm?

— Tak właściwie, to… — Kobieta nie zdążyła dokończyć zdania, gdyż drzwi przedziału otworzyły się, a w nich stanął sam Severus Snape, wyglądający, jakby już miał wszystkich wokół dość.

    Obejrzał się po twarzach wszystkich zebranych, a następnie jego spojrzenie nieco zelżało na intensywności. Nadal jednak wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz wstawić szlaban trójce uczniom wraz na czele z nią.

— Jestem przekonany, że widziałem pusty przedział, mijając ten okupowany przez pana Longbottoma i pannę Lovegood. — Insynuacja była tak mocna, że nie pozostawiała wątpliwości, iż obecność trójki przyjaciół była przez mężczyznę niebywale nie na rękę.

    Z cichymi pożegnaniami w stronę kobiety, zniknęli za drzwiami przedziału, które następnie z trzaskiem zostały zamknięte przez czarodzieja. [__] nie miała zamiaru wyglądać, jakby została przyłapana na gorącym uczynku, więc chwyciła ponownie swój szkicownik i kontynuowała poprzedni rysunek, całkowicie ignorując obecność mężczyzny. Ten po chwili najwyraźniej zdecydował się nie komentować sytuacji i usiadł przy drzwiach, ponownie zatapiając się w treść swojej książki.

    I tak w ciszy spędzili dalszą drogę do Hogwartu.


End file.
